The new 8th squad Taicho
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Kyouruka Shunusi died in the winter war, Ise Nanao even after a few years later her heart hadnt healed even though she already had a bf. Suddenly a certain espada she had confused feelings come back, everything changes in a instance. She finally realises


Authors note: I've been doing a lot of one shots lately. I guess I just need a break from my long stories. This ones going to be StarkNana. So Primera Coyoute Stark and 8th division fujiaticho Ise Nanao. Usually I do Nanao with Ikkau, but like I've said before. I'm trying out different parings so..

Chapter One: The New 8th squad Taicho.

Nanao didn't want it just yet, to replace her taicho. But Ukiatde said it had been far too long already. She was surprised to hear this from him since they were best friends. However even she couldn't deny that it had been so many years now. Her taicho Kyouruka Shunsui died in the winter war.

The person who murdered her taicho wasn't the espada he had been fighting. No instead it was Aizen himself. Dam it I was far too weak to do anything. He died right in front of me and I couldn't even hill him. All I could do was be afraid.

The doors slid open and Nanao looked up at the person who was suppse to replace Kyouruka taicho. Her eyes widened. The man standing in front of her was the one from the winter war. The one who saved her.

_Flashback_

_Taicho. No no..no no no..no no "KYORUKa TAICHOOOOOO"Nanao screamed._

_"He he what's wrong nanao-chan. your going to be upset if I leave you?"Kyouruka said weakly._

_"Taicho please don't talk. I'll try and heal your wounds"Nanao said as a purple light appears from her hands. However nothing happened even though she refused to believe it. She couldn't heal the wound._

_"Nanao-chan.."Kyouruka said grabbing hold of my hand. Usually the division 8 __fujiaticho would kill him for doing this, but in his last moment. She wanted to say.._

_"Ai shiteru Kyouruka taicho"Nanao confessed, tears falling from her eyes._

_"I'm glad to hear so. I've always loved you. Stay alive Nanao-chan.."Kyouruka said, and with that she could no longer hear his heartbeat. Kyouruka taicho..._

_"Seems like one of the longest taicho to live is finally dead" __She knew without turning around who the voice belong too. The one who killed her taicho that second. All she wanted to do was kill him, but her body could not move. Nanao couldn't stand his spiritual pressure, already it was crushing her._

_"I guess this is the end of the 8th squad.."Aizen said charging towards me._

_Nanao closed her eyes hoping that it was over. That she could just die with __Kyouruka. But then moments passed and she did not feel a sword stab through her. In fact it seemed like some one was holding her. She opened her eyes and found that espada who was fighting her taicho Cary her in a princess "hold"._

_"Uhh..primera-San?"Nanao said._

_He was pointing one of his grey guns at Aizen._

_"You ok?"Stark asked. Nanao nodded._

_"Um I know it's rude to be saying this and don't get me wrong I am grateful. But why did you save me?"Nanao said._

_"Because.."Stark began. Aizen strikes forward, he spins his grey guns and __through me in the air. He strikes Aizen down with a large blue cero, and before I could fall. He caught me in his arms. "..your just like me Nanao"._

_End of flashback_

After that Aizen had died from that surprising betrayal from his primera. After that I never saw him again. But now he's...standing right in front of me.

"Don't tell me your.."Nanao stammered.

"..your new taicho correct"Stark said. Nanao didn't know what to feel then, should she feel happy for her squad that they have a new taicho. Or angry because it's still too soon.

"It's been so many years. I'd never thought I'd see you again. Your different from before though"Stark said.

"What do you mean by that?"Nanao inquired.

"Your reiatsu. It's different than it was those many years ago"Stark said.

"Of course it is. I didn't train with the squad 11s 3rd seat for nothing you know"Nanao said.

"I see. Then were still alike"Stark said.

Before Nanao could respond, the doors slid open and in came the squad 4 fujiaticho. Her best friend Kotetsu Isane.

"Nana! There you are, come on! Were all waiting for you"Isane said.

"But ISA, I have to show the new taicho the stuff"Nanao said. Isane glances up at Stark. "Former espada right?"

"..old primera"Stark replies tiredly.

"Still you have to come Nanao. Do you think your boy friend will let you back away from this challenge?"Isane said.

Nanao felt her face turn bright red then.

Stark raised his eyebrow. "She has a boyfriend?"

"Yup! Madarame Ikkau 3rd seat of squad 11. Kind of a weird pair I know, but there such a cute couple"Isane said, making me blush anymore.

Stark didn't say anything to Nanaos relief.

"Your coming Nanao. Coyoute-taicho you can come too if you want"Isane said.

"So do you want to go or not?"Nanao found herself asking her taicho.

Her taicho let's out a late yawn. "Sure I have nothing better to do and besides"he said looking in to my eyes. "I want to see if you've grown stronger".

Once we arrived at the eleventh, Nanao noticed the new girl recruits of the squad swoon over Stark. She didn't know why, but it really bothered her.

"So your really challenging me this time"a voice said. Nanao glanced up and saw her boyfriend Ikkau.

"Yeah I am"Nanao said as she went to the centre of the room.

"Don't think I'll take it easy on you, just because your my girlfriend"Ikkau said.

Nanao smirked. "Don't worry I don't plan too".

...

After a few moments, both of us was running out of breath. I don't have a choice huh? "Kill them all inabikari"

(Inabkibari= Lightning)

A large purple light surrounds me and once again. The hilt of my sword changed in to a violet colour and the blade turned in to a lightning bolt shape.

"H-"Nanao paused. Her vision suddenly went blurry. What the? I know I didn't get enough rest, but that doesn't usually effect me..

"I.."

* * *

Stark didn't know why he did it. He didn't know why. But he flashstepped and caught Nanao.

"Nanao?"Stark said.

"Gomen.."Nanao whispered. His eyes widens.

"Gomensai Stark..gomensai.."Nanao said. She's.. A smile appears on his lips. "It's ok Nana. Just get some rest".

He was aware that Madrame and everyone else was staring at him. Isane appears in front of me. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine, just fainted from exhaustion most likely"Stark said.

"Yeah. She told me she couldn't sleep last night, something about dreaming about the winter war"Isane said. The winter war? That's right..she's..

"I'll take her back"Stark said and before anyone could stop him. He carries her back to the barracks. He placed her down on her futon, in her room.

Stark could not miss the photo on her bed side table. The photo consisted of 3 people. One he recognised as the person he fought in the winter war. The other was a tall girl with long black hair in pig tails, who wore blue glasses. In the middle of them two was a small girl with short black hair. Who he instantly recognised as Nanao.

She's been alone for so long, how bothersome. Before I never use to care about anyone but Lilinete. But Lilinete is gone now, so maybe that's why I..

* * *

Nanao woke up around night. She glanced around the room to find herself in her room. In the barracks, this scent. Stark...you were here for a while weren't you? He must of caught me and brought me back here. A blush appears on her face as she tried to remember how close they were.

She quickly shook the thought out of her mind, and stood up. Nanao decided to take a walk. Night in seretei, not many people were awake at this hour. If they were they would usually be at the bar, which was near the tenth squad barracks. Nanao was glad that it was so far away, because she enjoyed the peace.

A idea pops to her mind and she used her flash step towards the rooftop. She wasn't surprised to see her taicho there, in fact. She sort of knew.

His eyes met mine. "So your awake huh?"

"Yeah..um arigatou for bringing me back to my room"Nanao said, a blush on her face as she said it.

"It's nothing, but I must say your heavier than before"Stark said.

"WHAT?"Nanao said.

"..your blushing"Stark said.

"I'm not..."Nanao said. Stark chuckles and walks over to me, he suddenly wraps his arms around me. "Tai..choo?"

"just for a bit Nanao-chan..I would always before with her. But she's dead

now"Stark said. Nanao let him, she knew he had lost someone important too.

She could barely remember the small green hair girl, though she knew they were close.

"Nanao-chan..I feel empty. Is that still right for me?"Stark said.

"It should. You are a espada right?"Nanao said.

"..true I was, but I have a heart now..but how come it feels so empty"Stark

said, squeezing me tighter. Even so it didn't hurt.

He suddenly let's go of me and nanao suddenly misses his touch. So she grabbed on to his hand. Stark must of known this because he turns to face me.

"Taicho.."Nanao said. His long hand stroked my face. "...if I do this. You can pull away if you want, if you let me. Then you know what you want".

With those words said he leans over and pulls me in to a kiss. Nanaos eyesn widens, he's kissing me? Why is he.. Is this just a joke..it has to be right? We haven't seen each other in centuries. Also when we did that was our first meeting so why would he.. But secretly Nanao was very happy that her taicho was kissing her. She knew it was wrong, she knew it was wrong to think this. Especially since she had a boyfriend already, but she really wanted to. Before she could question herself any further, Nanao wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Both of them didn't know they were being watched. "..cheating certainly isn't beautiful.."

Following morning. Nanao found herself being late for the meeting, many other shinigami were running around as well. DAM! How could I have slept in? Ah geez...

"Nanao"a voice said. Her eyes flickered towards the attention of the voice and she found herself looking at the squad 11, 5th seat.

"Um Ohyaou Yumichika. Look this isn't really the time to have a chat. I'm

la-"she paused as her gaze met the photograph Yumichika was holding. It was several actually, one when Stark stroked her face. The next one when she held on to his hand. The other one was when Stark hugged her. Finally the last one was when she kissed him back.

"How.."Nanao said.

"I found it strange that the new taicho would help you straight away. Being a former espada, we all thought it would take him time. To communicate with his subordinates, but in a instance. He helped you"Yumichika said. That's.. "I guess this must be the reason. He loves you and you love him back no?"

"That's insane, I'm already dating Ikkau"Nanao snapped.

"But honestly girl. Tell me the truth, have you ever said I love you to him?"Yumichika said, in a serious tone.

"That's.."Nanao said.

"Don't lie to me. I can just ask Ikkau myself"Yumichika said.

"No"Nanao said. "I've never said it".

"and why is that you think?"Yumichika said. Nanao knew then, she knew that second. She knew what she had been waiting for all these years. Why she had that dream of the winter war, it was trying to give her a message. Not a painful reminder of how Kyouruka taicho died. No it was trying to remind me of how I felt when Stark saved me. She knew it then.

She knew it then. The one she loved, she hadn't felt this feeling since he died.

"I love Stark.."Nanao whispered. But Yumichika heard her. He grinned "Then you need to tell him that, but first you have something to do".

Nanao knew what he meant. Break up with Ikkau first.

"But the meeting"Nanao said.

"I'll take your place. Even if I'm not in your squad. They know were good friends, so it'll be fine"Yumichika said. She nodded and handed him her reports.

"Thanks a lot Yumichika! I owe you one"Nanao said and rushed off.

* * *

Yumchika arrived and took Nanaos seat. "Ise Fujiaticho had important matters, so she's letting me take her place for today". Sasakibe nodded and resumed the meeting.

His girlfriend Isane swaps seats with Hisagi.

"Hey"Yumichika said.

"Yumi, what happened to Nanao? She's never missed a single meeting since we joined the gotei 13 and became fujiatichos. So spill I know something must of happened"Isane said.

"Well let's just say there Rose will wither away. But it will shine again in another light. She will go after the one she really wants too and bloom in to a much more gorgeous flower"Yumichika said. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah..actually for once I do"Isane said.

Good luck Nanao. You'll need it.

* * *

"Nanao?"Ikkau said surprised to see his girlfriend. He had heard there was afujiaticho meeting at this time. So he really wasn't expecting to see her.

"Hey Ika..um can we talk?"Nanao said. He gave her a confused look but nodded and both of them sat down on the grey rocks.

"So what do you want to talk about?"Ikkau said.

"You know I really appreciate what you've done for me right? Training me and always protecting me"Nanao began. He nodded not getting where this was going.

"I've really enjoyed the century I've spent with you. But I -"Nanao paused. "I don't know how to say this without hurting you but I'm.."

"..dumping me right?"Ikkau finished for her.

"How did you.."Nanao said.

"It was obvious, when he carried you away. You two before, obviously had something"Ikkau said.

"Gomensai.."Nanao said.

"It's fine. Maybe dating isn't really my thing at the moment"Ikkau said.

"I wouldn't say that. There are many girls after you and will chase after you now I've dumped you"Nanao said.

He raised his eyebrow. "Like who?"

"I would try ask out Misuzu-San. I'm sure she would love it"Nanao suggested.

"Maybe. I don't have anything to loose right now. So Nanao.."Ikkau said, he leaned over and kissed Nanao in the lips one last time. He pulled away from her.

"This is it huh?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you and misuzu will get together before you know it"Nanao said, and with that she left.

"That would be for most guys who just got dumped. But for me, you'll always be the only one".

* * *

The brown hair 8th squad taicho stood in the rooftop of the barracks, watching the many things going on in each barracks. You could hear all the slaughtering sounds from the eleventh, the yelling from the tenth. The peace in the 9th.

"Oh my days, did you guys hear?"

"I know I know right. Ise fujiaticho finally dumped Ikkau-sama. Now I'll take him"

"I heard he was asking out misuzu though"

"Ah bummer"

Nanao dumped Ikkau? His eyes widens sensing the reiatsu behind him.

"Nanao?"

"taicho..no Stark. Please listen to what I have to say, I know you may not feel the same way. But after thinking it through I realised my true feelings that I know I can't deny. Listen to me saying all this. It must sound like a joke to you, but since then I've..."Nanao paused, before resuming. "I've always wanted to say. Ai shiteru"

* * *

Nanao waited for his response, the air was strangely chilly today. So she shivered. Please don't say no.. I don't know what I would do without him.. I don't know now. How can I find love again after he rejects me? Just how..tears were falling out of my eyes.

Finally Stark turns around and Nanao saw that he was grinning. "Ai shiteru

Nanao-chan.."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran up to hug him. "It's just Nanao to you Baka!"

The chilly weather suddenly vanished and it was no longer cold. The skies cleared up revealing the beautiful golden sun and a large rainbow.

"Arigatou..."


End file.
